


Unexpected

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Convergence [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boundaries are much easier to cross than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

  
_*”Hello, this is Captain Banks of Cascade PD. I’d like to speak with Mr. Ellison please.”*_

Jim had glanced towards the office door when he heard Judy’s phone ring. His hearing, which had always been beyond average, instantly caught the conversation between his assistant and the caller.

“Mr. Ellison is in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed. If this is an emergency...” her trailing off was the Captain’s cue to give her a reason to disturb, not that Jim was really in an important meeting.

 _*”Yes, well Mr. Ellison’s card was found in the coat pocket of a young man here in Cascade General’s ER. He was apparently the victim of an assault, but he has no identification on him and I was hoping you could tell me if this might be Mr. Ellison himself or if not then perhaps one of his... clients?”*_ The way that the Captain hesitated brought Jim’s attention to the call. He put down his pen and sat back in his chair, waiting.

“Well, if you could give me a description of the young man, perhaps I can assist you. But I can assure you that Mr. Ellison is this moment in his office with an important client.” Good ole’ Judy. Always watching out for her boss. Jim relaxed further in his seat and began to think about where he wanted to go for lunch. The Captain cleared his throat and began.

 _*”Well, according to the report he is 5 foot 8 inches tall, around 165 pounds, long dark curly hair...”*_

The world went out from under Jim. He leapt to his feet and grabbed his overcoat as he slammed the door open and strode from the office at a brisk pace. Judy looked up at Jim, a stricken expression on her face as she confirmed the identity to the cop on the other end of the phone.

“That’s Mr. Sandburg. Blair Sandburg. And Mr. Ellison is on his way there right now.”

o-O-o

He blinked against the harsh filtered lights at the ceiling and grimaced. The fresh pain from the corner of his mouth told him he might have a split lip so he was wary of frowning as he glanced around the room. In a chair off to the side sat a large gentleman, chocolate skin on the darker side of the scale. Damn sexy in a dark over coat and gold rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Gently clearing his throat, he caught the man’s attention.

“Mr. Sandburg, it’s good to see you awake. I hope that you are up to a few questions.” The man flashed a gold shield and Blair noticed that the title was not Detective as he first surmised from the man’s demeanor, but Captain Simon Banks. How impressive, he rated a Captain complete with sexy, _*tall*_ body. The only way this could be any better was if the man were single and looking for companionship for the next few hours. Not that he was really up for anything at the moment.

Sitting up gingerly with the captain’s big, warm hands reaching out and gently clasping his upper arms to assist him, Blair sighed and glanced around himself. A hospital room, private from the looks of things. Most likely just an exam room just outside of the trauma room of the ER. Not the first time he had been there. Focusing his attention back on the man before him he tried his most winning smile, which he had to drop with a wince as the skin pulled his cut.

“Well, Captain Banks, I am impressed. I was certain that I left home without identification this evening. I do so in order to protect myself from my clients becoming my stalkers.” Blair smiled at the police Captain’s understanding expression. Obviously from his state of dress, or lack thereof, Banks had learned already of Blair’s profession. “Yes, Captain, I am paid entertainment. I am listed and registered, you can check for yourself. As you have my name, I’m sure it won’t take you long.”

Banks nodded, “Yes, I’m sure it won’t take long. I take it you were working tonight?”

“Indeed I was in the Delphi Height’s district, east side of the city.” Blair didn’t attempt to smile as he spoke, it hurt too much. Banks nodded as he wrote in his notebook.

“Is there a chance you would be willing to give me the name of your client?” Banks asked tentatively. Normally Blair would have said no, but not this time.

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll give you his address as long as I can be guaranteed protection until trial for assault and battery. I don’t think this was his first dance.” Blair leaned over for the pitcher of water that he saw on the nightstand and Banks helped him in pouring some into a cup to sip from. Banks went back to his notes.

“Did you know your assailant, Mr. Sandburg? Was he your client of the night?” Banks asked just as there was a knock on the door. A doctor brusquely marched in and began to harp about visiting hours and the need to examine his patient in private. Blair reached out and grasped Banks’ sleeve. Pulling him down to whisper level, Blair gave him a name and smiled weakly. Banks smiled back.

“I’ll deal with this, Mr. Sandburg.” He replied as he began to make his way towards the door. As he opened it, Blair raised a hand to him once more.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did you know my name?”

Banks nodded once and gestured towards the door. Opening it slightly, Blair leaned around to catch a glimpse of the tall shadow just outside. Banks waved a hand towards the shadow. “Mr. Ellison here was more than willing to I.D. you at the time. I’ll be in touch, sir.”

Blair gazed out the door at his Knight in shining armor standing just outside of the door before the doctor walked over and shut it. Of course, he remembered he had been thinking about Jim and had his card in the inner pocket of his coat. The coat he had still been wearing after he escaped from his attacker. It had been the only article of clothing he had on at the time of his meeting.

With a sigh he endured the pokes and prods of the physician and waited for his proclamation that he was no worse for wear for his ordeal, but to take it easy for a week at least. Blair nodded and attempted another smile as the doctor moved to leave, pointing out a set of scrubs left by one of the nurses that he was told he could change in to. Blair looked around the corner and motioned for Jim to come in once the doctor opened the door.

Jim flowed in, sleek and beautiful, and wrapped his arms gently around Blair. “You scared Judy half to death,” muttered the man into his ear and he smiled.

“But not you, right?” Blair chided as he melted into the strength and warmth of the man. It wasn’t often that he let a client get this close, but Jim was special. Far more special than any other man or woman he had been with in his seven years as a whore.

“Nah, not me. I’m too tough for that.” Jim’s grin could be heard through his response and Blair couldn’t help but grin as well. Jim pulled back a bit to give Blair room to breathe and to give him a chance to get a look at the bruises that were no doubt quickly rising on Blair’s pale flesh. Blair ducked in an attempt to hide his face.

“I look horrible, Jim. Get me those clothes so I can get dressed and get home.” Blair made a grab at the clothes and Jim hastened to help, but stopped at one point and gently lifted Blair’s chin with a firm finger.

“Not horrible. Wounded yes, but still beautiful.” Jim insisted. Blair felt the flush rise to his cheeks at the words. Jim continued, “And I want you to come and stay with me for a while. I don’t like the idea of you alone out there where he, whoever he is, can find you.”

Blair smiled faintly. “I won’t be alone, Jim. I’m usually not alone. Help me get dressed and get me into a cab. I’ll go home and be fine.”

Jim shook his head only to stop when he caught Blair’s eyes. Blair poured as much reassurance into his expression as he could. It must have worked because Jim finally nodded sharply once and sighed as he reached over and snagged the scrubs. In short order Blair was dressed and being rolled to the curb where Jim had called a taxi to take Blair away.

And if Jim held Blair’s hand a little longer than he really needed to as he helped Blair into the back of the cab, neither one spoke of it. And if Blair seemed to watch Jim for quite a while out the window, long after he had left in the cab, neither of them would mention that either.  



End file.
